Kukiko Sato
Information Kukiko Sato is an OC created by Horoshi. She is third-year female student at Akademi High School. She attends Class 3-2 and is a part of the school's Sewing Club. She is a bonus rival in the creator's AU. About Kukiko Sato (くきこ さと里/Kuki ko Sato) is a female student who attends at Akademi High School. She lives in Buraza Town. She is known as a very shy student. She is known for her intelligence traits. Her parents are on a trip to Russia. Her grandmother looks after her. Appearance Kukiko has long, silky brown hair. She also has a dark brown bow on top of her head. Her eyes are light blue. At school, she wears the default seifuku uniform, unless customized by the player. She also wears light brown stockings, with a pattern of dark brown bows. She also wears a brown friendship band given to her by her friend, Sukiru. She has a slightly tall and slim bodytype. At home, she wears a brown t-shirt with blue jeans. She still wears her bow. Persona Kukiko has "Loner" personality. If she witnesses a murder, She will run away from school grounds and call the police. Her self-defense stat is "Weak". If you don't sabotage her events for three days straight, she and Senpai will become good friends and she will have the "Lovestruck" persona. If she sees Ayano murder a student or a teacher while having this personality, she will go wherever Senpai is, and tell Senpai all about your true nature. This will result in an immediate game over. If the player aims a camera at her, she will hide her face. If Ayano murders a student or a teacher in a crowd including her, she and other 3 students will apprehend Yandere-chan and cause a game over. Personality Kukiko is described as an extremely shy student by her classmates and teachers. She is an emotionally dependent, shy, loner girl. She likes to be the topper of her class. She will get clingy if you don't sabotage her events with Senpai for three days straight. She always wanted to have a boyfriend that is just like her; intelligent and a loner. And now her dream is finally going to come true. Unless something tragic happens to her... Routine |-|Monday = * She enters the school grounds at 7:05 AM, She goes to her locker to change her outdoor shoes. * At 7:15 AM, she will go to the Sewing Club room to talk with fellow members * At 8:00 AM, she goes to her class and wait for her Sensei to arrive. * At 1:00 PM, she sits and eats lunch on a bench near East Outdoor Fountain, with her best friend, Sukiru. * At 1:20 PM, she goes back to her class to study. * At 3:30 PM, she goes to the Sewing Club room to participate in a club activity. * At 4:30 PM, She goes to her locker to change her indoor shoes and leaves the school grounds. |-|Tuesday = WIP |-|Wednesday = WIP |-|Thursday = WIP |-|Friday = WIP Tasks * Kukki's first task is to find her cell phone lost on school grounds. Find the cell phone and return it to her. It is only available during Monday to Tuesday. This task is only valid during lunchtime. * Kukki's second task is to find a specific book at school library. Find the book and give it to her. It is only available during Wednesday to Thursday. This task is only valid before school. * Kukki's third and final task is to find her secret diary lost in a clubroom. Find the diary and return it to her. It is only available during Friday. This task is only valid after school. 100 Questions Please click on the following page. Kukiko Sato / 100 Questions Relationships * Senpai : 'Kukiko loves Senpai from bottom of her heart. She cannot bear to see him sad. She will do anything to cheer him up. She plans to confess to him on next Friday. * [[Sukiru Ato|'Sukiru Ato]]' :' Kukiko really likes to chat and spend time with her best friend. They always spend time together. They have given each other friendship bands to show the sign of their never-ending friendship. * Her Suitor : '''He stalks Kukiko frequently. Yandere-chan can matchmake Kukki with her suitor. Events And Sabotage * The first event that occurs on Monday is that Kukiko is planning to show Senpai her favourite book in lunchtime. Yandere-chan can sabotage this by replacing Kukiko's book by a Hentai Manga. '''Steps : '''1. Find Kukiko's book and steal the book before classes . 2. Get enough panty shots to get a Hentai Manga provided by Info-chan. 3. Replace Kukiko's book with Hentai manga. Stats '''School : '''Kukiko is a very intelligent student. She always gets good grades in exams. '''Clubs : '''Even though she hasn't joined any club, she has good talents. '''Dere : '''Kukiko is mostly a Dandere. '''Other : '''Kukiko can be good or bad at many things. Quotes '''Responses : Tasks (WIP) : Other : Topics Trivia * Her new name was suggested by CrabbyMeal. * Her original name was "Kukki Suito", but it was changed because it was google translated name. * She has a brown cat named "Fluffy". * Her favourite colour is brown. * Some students have claimed that they have seen her talking to a gang of delinquents. * Her injury was occurred by breaking her right leg in a PE class. * For some reason, she really likes windy and rainy weather. * Her original concept was to be lewd and perverted. But, it was changed later. Gallery Req76CrabsNew.png|Her 1st design and her 1st portrait. Portrait by CrabbyMeal. Kukki.png|Her (crappy) in-game portrait. KukkiRinmarubyHoroshi.png|Kukiko in Rinmaru. KukkiD.png|Amazing art by PISTACHIOLORD. Kukkiii.png|Kukiko's rival pase by amazing Tsurime. Kukkiedit.png|Kukiko's illustration edit by amazing Tsurime. Original by kjech. Kukki Suito CrabbyMeal Kisekae.png|Her amazing kisekae by CrabbyMeal. Kukki Suito CrabbyMeal Kisekae 2.png|A closeup of her Kisekae by CrabbyMeal. Kukiko Sato kisekae-kamiko.png|An amazing kisekae of Kukiko by Kamiko! KukikoSatoCopper.png|A beautiful portrait of Kukiko by Copper! Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Fanon Rivals Category:Heterosexual Category:Loner Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:Buraza Town Category:Akademi High School Category:WIP Category:Rivals Category:Students Category:Multi-Fandom OCs Category:Heteroromantic Category:Sewing Club Category:MonMonPok's OCs